


发情期不要到处乱跑

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 14





	发情期不要到处乱跑

今天是punch show录制的第一天，两位主持人金道英和金廷祐辛辛苦苦准备了几个月总算有了好结果。第一期的嘉宾徐导演李演员还有郑选手都非常有意思，就是金道英的眼神老忍不住往郑选手身上瞟。  
拳击选手身材真好啊。郑在玹拉伸的时候能隐隐看见T恤下的胸肌腹肌，金道英捏了捏自己的小肚子，omega本来就很难练出肌肉，更何况金道英对床有着任何事物都无法击退的热情，健身什么的还是等下辈子再说吧。  
但郑选手为什么总是和小金主持眉来眼去？休息时间金道英疑惑的视线在两个人中间绕来绕去，绕到郑在玹身上他也不躲，反而看着金道英笑出两个酒窝。  
搞什么啊这男的中央空调吗？金道英在心里给他贴了个标签，决定节目结束以后要好好开导金廷祐让他不要栽在这种男人身上。

节目录完以后制作组打算庆祝第一次成功录制去聚餐，金道英被拖着一起去了酒吧。他想着自己快发情期了还是早点回家比较安全，结果金廷祐神神秘秘地把他拉到卡座里给了他一张房卡，还是城里最豪华的酒店的房卡，“哥最近也要发情期了吧？这次节目哥真的很辛苦，所以我给哥准备了一点小小的礼物，等下去这个房间就可以了。”  
虽然不知道为什么礼物是酒店房卡，但金道英不会当面拒绝弟弟的好意。他收下房卡以后金廷祐还跟他挤挤眼睛：“要好好享受哦～”  
最好的发情期就是一间干干净净摆满性爱玩具的房间让他能屁股里插着震动棒闻着他最喜欢的alpha信息素射到睡着。金道英都打算去前台退了卡直接回家了，在大堂里盯着金色的房卡思考了两秒，决定还是去看看。  
房间是挺好的，虽然没有摆满性爱玩具但有好闻的香薰。金道英四下打量了一下，脱了西装外套一只手扯着领带另一只手把公文包扔到沙发里就要往床上扑。  
结果卫生间的门开了，只围了一条浴巾的郑在玹走了出来。  
知道他身材很好但洗完澡没穿衣服的样子看起来更好了。还没擦干的水珠沿着肌肉的轮廓从前胸一直滑到腹部再沿着人鱼线往某个神秘的地方前进，金道英努力抑制自己吞口水的冲动硬生生刹住了往床上扑的动作转头就要去拿公文包逃跑。  
“不好意思打扰了我不知道这间房有人可能是拿错房卡了我马上就走。”  
郑在玹看起来也因为房间里出现了一个陌生人吓了一跳，但没等金道英打开门他就被郑在玹压在了门上。  
晕，他闻起来好甜。金道英尽量屏气不让自己闻到太多alpha信息素直接发情，但郑在玹实在靠得太近，虽然没有完全贴在身上但若有若无的距离反而更增加了诱惑。  
金道英能感觉到郑在玹正在闻自己的耳后，高挺的鼻子从耳尖一直凑到颈侧，呼吸带起的微小气流让金道英腿都软了。所以我不喜欢alpha啊。金道英在心里咬牙切齿，巧克力甜味的信息素还在不断地增加，金道英快憋不住气了，试图小小地呼吸一口却被信息素趁虚而入。“道英……是叫道英吗？”郑在玹没有吻他，只是跟他凑得很近，但金道英有种错觉自己的耳朵被含在他嘴里说话。“你要发情了吗？”  
废话如果你现在还闻不到空气里的柑橘香你就是个性冷淡。金道英没把这话说出口，因为他已经发现自己在不自觉地翘起屁股想要去蹭郑在玹了。  
算了人型按摩棒也挺好的，至少是热的。  
“要我帮忙吗？”这alpha意外地绅士，尽管身上没有一个地方贴着金道英却比肌肤相触还要过分。金道英终于忍不住转头去蹭他的手腕，屁股也贴到有勃起迹象的阴茎上。“帮帮我吧，在玹。”  
拳击手没有一把把他扛起来扔到床上，只是就着这个姿势把自己完全贴在了金道英身上，浴巾被脱掉扔在地上，阴茎严丝合缝地贴住金道英西装裤，金道英觉得现在自己后穴流出的水都足够把这件裤子洗一次。  
“帮帮我——”他想转过身去跟郑在玹接吻，但郑在玹却只是压着他从背后脱他的衣服。长年锻炼而带着薄茧的手指只是略过金道英的乳头就让他忍不住挺起胸来想要更多，他抓住郑在玹有下滑意向的手指放回胸部，用了点力捏起自己的乳头敏感的乳尖马上泛出红色，他转过脸去看郑在玹，一双大眼睛蓄了点快感的眼泪雾蒙蒙的：“不想尝尝看吗？”  
他不该这么刺激郑在玹的。金道英现在有点后悔，那句话好像打开了郑在玹的什么开关，他被转过来压在门上操，裤子刚被脱掉郑在玹就插了进来，好在他发情期湿得足够彻底，只是增加了一点酸胀的快感。最快速的拳击手脸埋在他的胸前托着他的屁股，下身的动作和他拳击的速度一样快，又快又深，顶的金道英几乎都要翻白眼，缠在郑在玹腰上两条腿软得挂不住。胸前的动作也毫不放松，乳头被又嘬又舔，肿得像是两颗樱桃，平坦的乳肉看起来微微凸起仿佛涨奶。金道英哭叫着射了一次，郑在玹并没有放过他，只是让他夹紧了自己的腰转移了阵地到床上。  
金道英喘得厉害，郑在玹压着他仍然在折磨他的乳肉，好像那是什么全世界最美味的东西，怎么吃都不够，手还捏着他的屁股，一上一下两块软肉被牢牢掌握，金道英觉得自己仿佛他手里的一块面团，蒸熟了就会被吃掉。  
直到金道英哑着嗓子要他放开郑在玹才笑眯眯地凑上来接吻。“够了吗？”他一边亲一边说，下身的动作也放缓了，金道英忙着接吻无暇回答，怎么会有人信息素是巧克力味的嘴里吃起来也那么甜？郑在玹看他不回答，下身用力顶了一下，金道英的阴茎打在他因为用力而块块分明的腹肌上弹了一下，溢出一小股前列腺液。明明是第一次见面的人身体却合拍到仿佛他俩就是命中注定的一对钥匙和锁，郑在玹怎么样都能往他的敏感点上撞，金道英被逼出几声呻吟来才肯乖乖回答。  
“还不够。在玹，还想要。”生理性的泪水让金道英眼睛看起来红红的，发情期的omega浑身烫的不像话，又软的要命，后穴裹紧了郑在玹的阴茎不让他出去，又手脚并用地缠着他要亲。柑橘的酸味隐隐约约扩散在空气里和巧克力味融合起来，郑在玹低头抹掉金道英射在自己腹肌上的精液，把手指伸到金道英嘴里卡着他的下巴，金道英的口水因为合不拢嘴而从嘴角流出来又被郑在玹舔掉。“自己的精液好吃吗道英？”“不好吃。”小兔子委屈巴巴，“想吃在玹的精液，在玹的精液也会是巧克力味的吧？”他伸手下去摸两人交合的下身，明明怎么摸都是一手湿滑他却突然恍然大悟，“在玹是不是还没有射过？难怪我没吃饱。”  
为什么他就是改不掉在床上乱说话的毛病？好像平常能说会道的大脑就自动关机，发情期是另一个人格在统治身体。金道英几乎要被郑在玹操进床垫里去，他已经射不出什么东西来了，只能靠后面一次又一次的高潮，颤抖着把被单抓得一团糟，哭着求郑在玹放过他，后颈腺体的部位也被咬的乱七八糟，肿得碰一下都疼，但他也清楚地知道郑在玹才射了两次而已，被他带入发情期的alpha可不是一两次就能解决的。  
拳击手有力的手臂抓着他的手背在身后，常年坐在演播室的主持人完全无法挣脱，还因为撞击的动作手指不时碰到自己被完全撑开的后穴和郑在玹滚烫的阴茎。郑在玹就只是贴着他的耳朵说他后面有多热，腰有多软，声音有多好听，自己是怎么样看到金道英第一眼就想把他拐到床上，做他个三天三夜都不要下床。  
“道英、道英、道英、道英”郑在玹反复念他的名字，他的声音好低沉好温柔好好听，金道英听了几千遍几万遍的名字在他嘴里说出来好像就特别不一样，光是简简单单的两个音节都能让他的大脑有过电的快感头皮发麻。  
“不行了——在玹，我不行了，停一下、停——”金道英说出这些话的时候郑在玹刚把他翻过来进行新的一轮，把他的大腿压到胸前跟他十指相扣，因为体位完全暴露的后穴盛不住郑在玹射进去的精液淌到床单上。郑在玹随手把汗湿的头发撩到后面去，因为金道英的发言停下了动作发出疑问的声音。  
这人型按摩棒也太帅了。金道英迷迷糊糊地想着，梦呓似的喊出了郑在玹的名字，郑在玹被他逗笑了，两颊凹下去的酒窝让他看起来不那么冷酷反而更加可爱，汗水沿着下颌凝聚滴在金道英的脸上，金道英觉得自己的阴茎又开始蠢蠢欲动。虽然他什么都射不出来了，但是看着郑在玹的脸感觉好像还能随时再来一次。  
“这次做完就先休息好不好……”他扣紧了郑在玹的手，转头亲吻他的手腕。  
“反正我的发情期很长的。”


End file.
